fanongarfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitty diVono
Catherine "Kitty" diVono (Miss Kitty in "The Cactus Saga") is a character originally appearing in "Garfield and Friends" episode "The Cactus Saga", who was adapted for "The Pussycats" series as a member of the Team Pussycat. Background The Pussycats Kitty has known Penelope Pussycat and Mona Pussycat since elementary school, they became close friends in their youth. The hearty relationship did extend on the Pussycats' further relatives, including Delilah, Dollface, Toodles, Alexander and Stanisław Zaleski. The friendship was so strong, that Kitty also joined to take part in "Operation Scratching Thunder", where she met a man of her dreams and friend's younger brother in one person - Ian Zaleski. Personality Since her kitten years, Catherine has always been a cheerful and friendly person - she barely had conflicts with others, except the occasional issues with bullies, but those were worked out with her friends from the Pussycat family. Being an adult, Kitty retains her good nature, only acts of evil cause her exasperation. Skills Combat skills Kitty was trained by her father to shoot from long ranges in adverse conditions. Very steady hands and good eyesight are her strengths in ranged combat. Non-Combat Skills Kitty is very talented with her hands. She is a good cook and field medic capable of fixing most non-critical injuries. Her delicate touch also enables her to detect and remove sophisticated traps. Relationships The Pussycat family As it was stated above, Kitty has been remaining a warm relationship with the Pussycats since their kitten age. It was not affected in a negative way. She was one of the first, who aided Delilah in her return to the society after the incident with Mechanikat. Ian Zaleski Their relationship began from teaching Ian English, during the "Operation Scratching Thunder" - Kitty was attracted by Ian's physical appearance at first, which was deepened after learning his warmer side of his personality. Ian's presence caused Kitty and Delilah to feel jealous about him since both females had a returned crush on him; Ian's marriage with Delilah caused Kitty temporary grief both towards her childhood friend and her love. The grief passed away in the "Cat-a-Clysm" episode when Kitty was married to Ian for the purpose of the mission the Team Pussycat was assigned for. After the legalization of that marriage, Kitty's attitude towards Ian and Delilah changed in a positive way. She later gave birth to Ian's daughter Christina. The remaining Team Pussycat members Kitty has been maintaining healthy relationships with all the remaining team pussycat members, there have not been any serious issues with her team mates. The Comintern The experiences with the Russian Communist Party members taught Kitty great disdain towards the communards: * she has encountered Dolt-on-Istov on several occasions, starting from "Dial D for Drunkard" episode, when his regular habits disgusted her. The issue has gotten more severe in Season 5 when Doltie attempted to serve Kitty and her closest family (including her daughter and niece) alcohol as a family dinner course - it ended up with destroying Dolt-on-Istov's alcohol surplus; * Paskudnikov and Igor Tolstyi have made attempts in wooing Kitty before and after her marriage to Ian Zaleski. Usually, she takes care of the lupine communist, while Ian handles the Siberian Forest comrade. Gallery The Cactus Saga TCS039f.png TCS041a.png TCS041c.png TCS041i.png TCS043d.png TCS074e.png TCS074i.png TCS075g.png TCS075k.png TCS075l.png TCS075m.png The Pussycats Miss Kitty May 2015 V2M.png Kitty revolver 2016 V2.png M2HB Kitty V3.png|Christmas 2015. Notice Kitty's gift is bigger than the recipient herself. Miss Kitty June 2015 V2.png Kitty Tec9 V1.png MP40 Kitty V2.png|Drawn for 11th November 2018. Mission 1117.png|The "Cat-a-clysm" episode scene. 1890s DelKitty.png|With Deliah, after marrying Ian. Christmas ball V3.png|Christmas 2017. DIK_Purramyd_V3.png|Family holidays 2018. KID restaurant V4.png Four Purrsians V1.png|With The Bennett Triplets. Double kiss DelilahxIanxKitty.png|With Delilah and Ian in Międzyzdroje. Category:Females Category:Cats Category:The Pussycats Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Americans Category:Canon